notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Túrin Turambar
An Adan of the Third House, Túrin Turambar (S."Mastery of the heart" "Ruler of Fate"; originally called "Túrind") was the eldest child of Húrin and Morwen, and the brother of Lalaith and Nienor. He was among the most tragic figures in Adan lore and, aside from his father Húrin, was the greatest Secondborn fighter ever to set foot in Arda. Túrin was born in Dor-lómin, where he spent his first eight years learning from his illustrious father and his uncle, Huor. When the entire host of the Third House mustered and marched off to war against Morgoth, he saw his kinsmen for the last time. All but a few perished in the war. During the subsequent disaster at the Battle of Unnumbered Tears (Q. " Nimaeth Amoediad"), Huor convinced the High Elf- king Turgon to retreat to Gondolin, and Húrin and Huor fought a bloody rearguard action to cover their retreat. A poisoned arrow struck Huor in the eye, claiming his life, while Húrin was captured and taken to Angband. There, the brave Adan refused to submit to Morgoth or reveal the location of Gondolin, so the Black Enemy placed a curse on Hurin's line. From that time onward, Turin's fate became inextricably tied to the Fallen Vala's spiteful enchantment. Morwen sent young Turin to safety in Doriath after the war, and there he was raised by Elwe Thingol. He grew strong — like his father, but larger — and he fought beside his teacher, the March-warden Beleg Strongbow. The two campaigned along Doriath's northern frontier for three years before Turin fell prey to the dark curse. When Turin returned triumphantly to Elwe's capital at Menegroth, he became involved in a foolish but spiteful quarrel with the King's Nando Elf advisor, Saeros. He struck the Elf and chased him to his accidental death the next day, when Saeros attempted a vengeful ambush. Turin then fled into the wilds, fearful of his hosts' retribution. Although Elwe sent Beleg to track him and the bowman succeeded in finding his fleeing friend, no one could convince Turin to return to Doriath. Beleg realized this and sought to redirect the Adan's remorseful ire. The two joined in a shortlived guerrila campaign against Morgoth. Eventually, however, they were betrayed and Orcs captured Turin. Beleg freed his partner, but the Adan Warrior accidently slew his friend. Once again, Turin was overcome by a tragedy. Túrin wandered again briefly, torn by grief. While in the wild, he met and befriended the Elf Gwindor of Nargothrond, who took him to the Elven court of King Orodreth. Turin paid homage to the helpful Firstborn and entered their service in gratitude for their kindness. Orodreth admired his military prowess and, soon, he rose to become the first Man ever to command an Elf-host. As Warlord of Nargothrond, Turin vanquished many foes and earned the undying enmity of Morgoth. Unfortunately, this sealed the fate his compatriots. Turin's successful strategies led him to embark on a bold offensive course, and he ordered that the river protecting Nargothrond be bridged so that the Elves could sally forth against their enemies. Then, when an army attacked from the North, Túrin led the whole of the Elven host to meet them in the field. King Orodreth died and Gwindor was mortally wounded during the ensuing battle (Tumhalad). Nargothrond's sons scat- tered or perished. Turin, of course, survived — only to learn that the undefended city of Nargothrond had been sacked by the Dragon Glaurung. Orodreth's daughter Finduilas, who loved the Adan Warlord, was captured. Once again, Turin felt responsible, so he rushed to challenge the Drake and salvage what he could. Glaurung met the wrathful Adan at the gates of the Elven city and there bewitched him. Confused and grief-stricken, Turin fled northward and ended his flight amongst his grandmother's people in the Forest-realm of Brethil. He returned to battle against Morgoth's servants after a long period of recuperation. Meanwhile, Glaurung met Turin's only surviving sister, Nienor (whom the Adan Warrior had last seen as an infant). The Dragon cast a spell on her which stole her memory, and then he sent her wandering toward her brother in Brethil. There, Turin found her, cared for her, and married her. Knowing herself only as Niniel, Nienor soon carried her brother's child. When Turin finally met and exacted revenge on Glaurung, the great Drake removed its curse on Niniel (Nienor), enabling her to realize her unwitting crime. She took her own life by leaping into the canyon at Cabed-en-Aras. Turin initially blamed her death on Brandir the Lame of Brethil — for he knew Brandir coveted Níniel and had attempted to wed her while believing Turin had died. He killed his host and overlord before discovering the truth. Upon realizing the reason for his sister's suicide, Turin slew himself. The curse had run its course, and he had ended his tragic life with his own murderous hand. The Haladin buried him beneath the Stone of the Hapless at Cabed Naeramarth, a height that survived the cataclysmic flooding at the end of the Elder Days.and became known as the isle of Tol Morwen. In the end, his mother rested beside him. Appearance *tall *dark *dark hair *grey-blue eyes Items *Anglachel (Gurthang) *Black Cloak and Robes *Bow of Doriath *Dragon-Helm of Dór Lómin (Helm of Hador) - made of grey steel adorned with gold, thereon graven runes of victory, Upon set in mockery an image of the head of Glaurung *Mail of Hador *Sword of Hador (Sangahyando) *Sword of Thingol (Urdolwen) *Shield of Hador *Corslet of Dwarven-mail *Golden Collar *Golden Dwarven-Mask *Spear *Targe - mid-sized roundshield *great wooden club Names *Adanedhel *Agarwaen *Bane of Glaurung *Dagnir Glaurunga *Gormagli *Gorthol *Mormegil *Neithan *Son of Úmarth *Thurin *Turambar *Turind *Turindo *Wildman of the Woods Category:Adan Category:Hadorian Category:First Age Category:Beleriand Category:Leader Category:Soldier Category:Noble Category:Rogue Category:Ranger Category:Dragonslayer